


everything will be alright

by isTrash



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, HIV/AIDS, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isTrash/pseuds/isTrash
Summary: Whizzer nods, confirming what Marvin said, despite not being sure himself. "Everything will be alright.""Everything will be alright…"





	1. more racquetball

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i'm incredibly nervous to dive into this fandom but fuck it, i'm doing it. this is my first fanfiction in this fandom (wow i haven't said that in so long) and i'm very anxious, you should see my hands right now holy shit. but screw it!! ahh i'm very anxious. okay, if the characters seem OC, TELL ME. i repeat, if the characters seem OC in any way, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME. I WILL TRY TO FIX IT AS SOON AS I CAN.
> 
> okay now that that's out of the way, enjoy this short, sweet, and angsty lil' fic~ <3

 

Marvin wished he'd noticed something was wrong sooner.  
 

 

* * *

 

  
Whizzer had been feeling bad all week, but on that day, he'd been feeling better. So Whizzer convinced Marvin that he was well enough to play racquetball.  
 

  
Marvin and Whizzer got dressed. Marvin hadn't even paid attention to how baggy Whizzer's clothes had been. Maybe that would've been the first signal that something wasn't right, that just a week ago, Whizzer's clothes were fitting him fine.  
 

  
But Marvin hadn't noticed.  
 

  
When they got to the court, everything seemed fine. Both were playing as they normally did, Marvin sucking at racquetball, and Whizzer being the superior one at the sport.  
   
   
They both bantered playfully with each other when the ball hit Marvin's heel.  
 

  
"It bounced in," Whizzer said.  
 

  
"No it didn't," Marvin replied firmly.  
 

  
"It hit the line, c'mon Marv, you know it did," Whizzer smirked.  
 

  
Marvin rolled his eyes playfully. "Just, go ahead and begin."  
 

  
"Are you kidding? Who's telling who how to play?"  
 

  
"Let me live for winning one game."  
 

  
Whizzer smiled at Marvin. "Serve," he said.  
 

  
Marvin served the ball.  
 

  
Miraculously, Marvin hit Whizzer's side.  
 

  
"Shit," Marvin heard Whizzer mutter.  
 

  
They continued to play, and Marvin noticed Whizzer, the once superior player, start missing what used to be easy shots for him. He didn't really give it much thought. Whizzer had been feeling ill that week… maybe that was what happened. Maybe it was just a bad day.  
 

  
"Damn it," Whizzer said as he missed another easy shot.  
 

  
Then, Whizzer missed again. "Good serve, Marv," Whizzer says, his breathing becoming audible.  
 

  
"Thanks," Marvin said.  
 

  
"It hit my heel," Whizzer said.  
 

  
Marvin chuckled. "Don't be bitter."  
 

  
"It's fine. The game's yours, anyway."  
 

  
Marvin raised an eyebrow. This was very out of character for Whizzer. "You're quitting? That's very unlike you, Whizzer."  
 

  
Whizzer looked pitifully to Marvin. "I don't think I can do this anymore!"  
 

  
Marvin grinned slightly. So Whizzer was only quitting because he knew he would lose. That was more like Whizzer. "Come on. At least be a decent loser."  
 

  
Whizzer let out a huff. "Excuse me? I'm ready… come on…" At that point, Whizzer was panting like a dog. Whizzer walked forward, ready for the serve.  
 

  
Marvin heard Whizzer's racket fall to the ground before he even saw what happened.  
 

  
Whizzer fell to his knees and Marvin hesitated. He shifted his weight forward but he doesn't move towards Whizzer. He didn't know what to do. He expected Whizzer to laugh and get back up.  
 

  
He doesn't.  
 

  
Marvin fumbles with his racket, dropping it besides Whizzer's.  
 

  
Marvin kneels next to Whizzer and takes his shoulders gently.  
 

  
Whizzer looked away from Marvin. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
 

  
Marvin felt himself swoon over the man in front of him. He tenderly placed his hands on Whizzer's face and began cradling it. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Anything you do is alright… Okay?"  
 

  
Whizzer nods and Marvin kissed his nose. "All I want is you."  
 

  
Marvin held Whizzer a little while longer until he thought Whizzer was okay. "I'll be right back, I'm just calling Charlotte, okay?"  
 

  
Whizzer nodded like he understood, and Marvin smiled. He raced to find the payphone. Once he found it, he inserted a quarter and dialed Charlotte's number.  
 

  
"Hello?" She answered as she picked up.  
 

  
"Hey Charlotte, it's Marvin, uh… Whizzer and I were playing racquetball and then Whizzer suddenly collapsed. He's been feeling off all week, I don't know if it's because of that, or-"  
 

  
"Marvin, bring him to the hospital right away."  
 

  
Marvin swallowed. "Okay."  
 

  
Then he hung up.  
 

  
He raced back to Whizzer, who hadn't moved an inch from where he left him to sit silently. Marvin helps Whizzer up, picking up the two discarded rackets as Whizzer leans on him for support. The two meet eyes, and Marvin can so clearly see the love and trust in Whizzer's eyes.  
 

  
At one point, it gets so difficult for Whizzer to walk, Marvin has to practically carry him at some point.  
 

  
Then they're at the hospital, and Whizzer is barely conscious. Dr. Charlotte's at the front waiting for the two of them. Once they enter, Whizzer is ushered away, and Marvin follows closely behind him.  
 

  
They get Whizzer into a hospital gown and Charlotte hooks Whizzer up to an IV.  
 

  
"Do you have a phone somewhere? I need to call Trina to tell her what's happened," Marvin asks Charlotte. Charlotte nods and leads him in the direction. Marvin thanks her and dials Trina's number.  
 

  
"Hey, Trina."  
 

  
"Oh, hello Marvin. What's going on-"  
 

  
"Something happened. To Whizzer. We're at the hospital right now with Charlotte."  
 

  
There's silence on the other line for a moment.  
 

  
"I'll be right there."  
 

  
The reply is rushed and panicked, and Trina hangs up. Marvin sighs and runs a hand through his hair defeatedly.  
 

  
He goes back to Charlotte and Whizzer.  
 

  
"Did you call her?" Charlotte asks when he gets back.  
 

  
Marvin nodded. "She said she'd come right away."  
 

  
Charlotte nods. "Okay Whizzer, I'll show you to your room."  
 

  
Marvin immediately goes to Whizzer's side and helps support his lover. Whizzer thanks Marvin, and begins to follow Charlotte, leaning heavily on both Marvin and his IV stand as they all walk to Whizzer's hospital room.  
 

  
"Are you okay?" Marvin asks Whizzer.  
 

  
Whizzer smiles softly. "I think so. Just feeling out of it."  
 

  
Charlotte opens the door to the hospital room and lays down some medicine and medical supplies on the table next to the hospital bed.  
 

  
Marvin and Whizzer come in, and Charlotte and Marvin help Whizzer into his bed.  
 

  
Charlotte checks to make sure Whizzer's comfortable and has everything he needs before she leaves the room.  
 

  
Marvin sits down in the chair by Whizzer's bed once she leaves the room. He takes Whizzer's hand and rubs his thumb repetitively on top of Whizzer's hand.  
 

  
Whizzer looks over to Marvin, a smile on his lips.  
 

  
"I was so scared," Marvin confesses.  
 

  
"I know you were," Whizzer says.  
 

  
"But everything will be alright."  
 

  
Whizzer nods, confirming what Marvin said, despite not being sure himself. "Everything will be alright."  
 

  
"Everything will be alright…"


	2. holding to the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina hated to admit that as soon as she got that call from Marvin, she dropped everything and drove to the hospital. Trina hated to admit that she was worried sick the whole way there. Trina hated to admit that despite having every reason not to care, she can't help but care about the man who Marvin loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not too pleased with how this turned out. i had to get it out TODAY because i didn't post it yesterday when i would've becouse the servers were down all morning. so, sorry about that. but i hoped you enjoy this nonetheless? i feel like it's too short, but oh well. i wasn't feeling too motivated to write this chapter so sorry if it's shitty.

Trina hated to admit that as soon as she got that call from Marvin, she dropped everything and drove to the hospital. Trina hated to admit that she was worried sick the whole way there. Trina hated to admit that despite having every reason not to care, she can't help but care about the man who Marvin loves.

 

So she left a note for Mendel in case she got home after her husband, and left the house.

 

The entire way there, Trina couldn't help but worry. She wondered what happened, what was wrong with Whizzer. 

 

She remembered hearing from Cordelia a few days ago that Whizzer got sick that week; but surely he wouldn't be in the hospital for a fever or the flu? Right?

 

But suddenly she was in the parking lot. She walked into the hospital waiting room and went up to the front desk.

 

"Hello ma'am, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

 

"Uh, yes, hello, I'm seeing a patient here," Trina answered.

 

"Okay ma'am, their name, please?"

 

"Micah Brown."

 

The receptionist furrowed her brow and typed something into the computer. The receptionist looked back to Trina, and with a slightly sympathetic smile told Trina Whizzer's room number.

 

"Thank you, miss," Trina said.

 

Trina walked over to the elevators and pressed on the third floor.

 

Trina repeated the number in her head until she found the room.

 

326 — Brown

 

She cleared her throat and knocked on the door softly. She didn't hear anything coming from the other side of the door, so she really hoped she had gotten the right room.

 

But sure enough, Marvin opened the door and welcomed her in. She noticed that his eyes were puffy and red. 

 

After Marvin closed the door, Trina enveloped her ex-husband in a hug. He was shocked at first, but then wrapped his arms around her in return.

 

They both pulled away and Trina saw Whizzer napping in his bed. "Is Whizzer okay?" Trina whispered as to not wake Whizzer up. Marvin laughed a little. "Trina, you don't have to whisper. Whizzer can sleep through anything."

 

Trina felt her cheeks go red. "Oh," she said, embarrassed. Marvin frowned. "I mean, you didn't know that before; it's not like it's your fault that you didn't know."

 

It was moments like these that reminded Trina how much Marvin had grown during the two years Marvin and Whizzer had broken up.

 

"But to answer your question, Trina, we don't really know. Whizzer keeps insisting he's fine, and that it's just a cold, but Charlotte seems distressed. She found these spots on his calf and seemed panicked, but Whizzer just said it was benign skin cancer, and that he'd already gotten it checked out a few weeks ago," Marvin explained. "But I'll have to admit… I'm… I'm worried."

 

Trina placed a sympathetic hand on Marvin's shoulder. She offered a small smile and received a tentative smile back.

 

"You can talk to me or Mendel anytime you need to, okay? Just call us, and we'll be there, okay?"

 

Marvin nodded. "Well, uh, what about you? How're you doing?"

 

Trina shrugged. "Okay. It's been a bit hectic with the Bar Mitzvah, as you know, but other than that, pretty uneventful. Well, besides this."

 

Marvin snorted a bit. "Yeah, pretty much the same thing. Our schedule has been pretty nonchalant besides Whizzer suddenly collapsing."

 

Trina bit her lip. She checked the clock on the sterile white walls of the hospital room and inhaled. "Well, I'd hate to leave, but I probably should now if I want dinner to be ready by the time Mendel gets home."

 

Marvin nodded. "Well it's been great seeing you and doing something other than bitching about the Bar Mitzvah."

 

Trina laughed. "Yeah. Well anyways, tell Whizzer I said hi when he wakes up, and that I'll bring Mendel and Jason the next time I visit."

 

Marvin smiled. "Will do. Bye Trina, take care."

 

Trina waved goodbye and opened the door, and closed it behind her. 

 

She went the same route she had taken to get to Whizzer's hospital room and made her way to the parking lot. She got to her car, and started to drive back to her house.

 

_Everything will be alright…_

**Author's Note:**

> okay, how was that? was it bad, was it good? tell me how it was in the comments!! i respond to every single comment, so if you have a question, feel free to ask that question! and please leave feedback!!
> 
> social media:  
> Tumblr (@JeremyIsTheIntrovertHeere)  
> Instagram (@jeremy_is_utter_trash_hi)  
> Twitter  
> (@JeremyIsTrash)


End file.
